The Torture Room
by Snark-N-Moon
Summary: Hater gets more than he was bargaining for when he captures Wander and takes him to his torture room. The skeleton knew HE was going to enjoy the experience...what he wasn't expecting was for Wander to do the same. -Skeleton Dance Porn-


_I guess we should mention up front that this was an RP based off a prompt on tumblr. Wander randomly generated what he took from Hater...and it went from there._

* * *

Hater glared as he snatched up the items, looking them over with a scrutinizing eye. He threw his glance back down at the nomad as he loomed over Wander threateningly.

"THESE. ARE. MINE!" He thrust his fist in front of the fuzzball, forcing him to look at the stolen items, as he continued to roar. "I KNEW I had low inventory from my torture room stash, AND NOW I FIND YOU WITH THESE?! **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! **"

"It ain't stealin', it's borrowin'." Wander folded his arms over his chest. Yeah, he'd picked up a few items the last time he'd visited, but he meant to return them!

He looked up at the looming overlord. "Just that every time you say you're gonna show me your neat torture room, somethin' happens; like your ship blowin' up, or Sylvia gettin' all antsy an' makin me leave. So I tried visitin' it myself, but you weren't there!" He prodded at a dangling chain.

"So I thought, maybe, I'd take some of these and practise, so when I did see ya again, I'd be real good at this game. And wouldn't you be surprised!" Wander grinned and winked at Hater. "Kinda hard when I'm doin' it myself, though."

Okay, SOMEthing wasn't right here. Hater couldn't exactly explain WHAT, though—was it the fact that Mister Goody-Goody had proved the skeleton's theory correct…that he WASN'T as nice as he let people to believe? Was it the thought that Wander had been on his ship without him knowing it, going through his things? …If he had been in his torture room, had he been anywhere else?

Hater found himself growing warm in the face as the nomad continued to look flirtatiously up at him. Okay, that was it. that was what was wrong with the picture. The guy was looking at him all weird, and junk, as he alluded to WANTING to be tortured! WHAT WAS WRONG WITH HIM?!

"Uh," Hater began hesitantly, "I…What do you mean 'practicing on yourself'?! Torturing isn't a GAME!" _Well, at least not for those actually being tortured._ "If it's FUN, then that means you're DOING IT WRONG!"

"If you _say_ so, Mister Grumpyrobe." It was kind of cute how annoyed the guy got when you called his interests "games", or his action figures "dolls", even if it was all the same thing. Hater really needed to lighten up on a few things!

"So you're sayin' you don't wanna chain little ol' me up and torture me a little? I even promise t'scream _**real**_ loud, if ya want."

"That's…THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS!"

Okay, the skeleton was really beginning to get feaked out. There was something seriously wrong with the nomad. However…he couldn't let the weirdo find out he was as unsettled as he was! So forcing a glare onto his face—which quickly settled into a natural expression as his anger returned— Hater grabbed Wander before he began chaining him up.

"You think this is FUNNY? YOU THINK I AM JOKING?! Well, we'll just see how much you LOVE being tortured then!"

He yelped as he was grabbed suddenly, then watched as he was chained. He considered struggling, but he figured that would just make Hater pull the chains tighter, and they were already uncomfortably tight in a sense.

"Oh, we're doin this here, huh? Well _okay_, if that's what you're into."

There he was, being all cryptic again! OH, how he hated that mocking tone of his! Hater tightened the chains, enjoying the sudden gasp that came from his enemy, as he smiled wickedly down at the nomad.

"OH, and do it in front of people, in the open, where your precious pet bodyguard can come and rescue you? HA! Fat chance! OH, no, I'm taking YOU back to my ship!"

Where he had his most gruesome of torture implements— some even illegal in some parts of the galaxy! Hater grunted as he began to drag the nomad, his ship not too far away. It was….it was kind of exciting, actually! He finally captured his enemy—ON HIS OWN, mind you— and soon he'd see that smug look on his face melt away to one of pure agony.

It was how karma worked, after all. Mess with Hater, and you have THINGS happen to you….HORRIBLE THINGS!

Wander would have sighed in relief, had the chains not been too tight to do so, even as he was dragged through the dirt toward the ship. "Thank _goodness_, I'll be honest, that seemed a little weird, even t'me." he paused and thought about it for a moment, then did his best to put on the most convincing frown he could muster. "I mean, oh nooo! Tortured in the bowels of Hater's ship, where no one can hear me screamin' for help an' such!"

Let him continue his mocking. Just LET him. He wouldn't be doing it for too much longer, anyway!

Lord Hater had found himself greeted by his third in command, as Peepers began asking question after question. Was that Wander? How did you catch him? What's your next plan of action? Should we worry about Salvia? Hater just glared as he trudged along, doing his best to ignore the constant buzzing from the watchdog. Finally he made it to the room of his torture room, as he spun around to glare down at the commander.

"PEEPERS! Under no circumstances must I be interupted—IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

Peepers flinched.

"Sir, yes sir! Completely understood, one hundred percent!"

"GOOD. I'll be busy for the next few hours, so…Run things while I'm working, i guess. i dunno, do whatever it is you do. And is THAT understood?"

This made the watchdog straighten himself up, pride rising in his chest as he saluted his boss.

"Don't worry, boss, you can count on me!"

"Whatever."

Lord Hater pushed the button on his door, opening it, as he forcefully yanked the chain in his gloved hand. He could feel himself tingle from anticipation. THIS…This was it! The moment he had been waiting for, since he ran into the furry nuisance, all those months ago.

The skeleton picked up the smaller being, as he slammed him onto the nearest table. He used one hand to pin Wander down as he leaned in closer, an evil grin on his face.

"Comfy?"

Wander squirmed under his grip, trying and failing to mask his smile now.

"Hnnn…n-noo?"

He looked up into those green eyes, trying to read them, hoping he was playing right.

Even Hater wasn't so oblivious that he would completely miss the smile just lurking underneath the smaller alien's frightened facade. UGH, what a creep! The skeleton glared as his smile fell from his face, as he brought himself away from the nomad some. He grumbled as he began undoing the chains, giving Wander the much needed room to take in a deep breath. Whatever relief the fuzzball could have felt wouldn't last for long, however, as Hater grabbed onto his limbs and spread them wide—locking them into the restraints on the table.

Once finished, he threw the chains over his shoulder—no longer needing them—as he began to pace back and forth.

"NOW, what to USE?"

_Whips?_

"Maybe, I dunno, seems too old fashioned."

_What about branding him?_

"UGH! Mundane and SO last evil season!"

He had all the time in the world to decide what he wanted to do to Wander. After all…he was HIS now.

Meanwhile, Wander tugged on his restraints- nice and tight. He wasn't going anywhere- not that he'd planned on it.

The fuzzball on the table shivered as he watched Hater go through his various playthings; this was so _exciting_! Hater always seemed so happy when he talked about his torture room, and now Wander was going to get to see that happy glint in his eyes first hand.

Lord Hater had been busy thinking over possible methods when he caught Wander shiver from the corner of his eye. Was that…Was that fear? Was that the beautiful dismay he had been craving all along? The skeleton could admit to himself that he…liked seeing whatever that was. He smiled to himself as he finally came up with a way to entice the reaction again.

Hater stalked towards the table, his hands sparking dangerously, as he wrapped a clawed hand around the nomad's throat. He leaned in again as he began to snicker cruelly, still sending jolts through the smaller alien's body.

"STILL HAVING FUN? SCREAM for me, Wander! BEG me to spare your pathetic life!"

"HaaaHNNNG~" Wander hoped that would suffice for a scream, as his back arched, his muscles tightened, as the electricity shot down his body, and up into his skull, licking and tickling and biting every inch of his tiny fuzzy being. It was a strange kind of painful, a thrilling type of painful.

"Puuuh- please don't-" he tried following orders, but he was cut off as he shuddered.

THERE IT WAS! The begging, the pleading. The shudder of pain, as the green electricity hit every nerve ending and caused them to burst like exploding suns. This was what he wanted, this was what he needed.

He amped up his charge, and found his own breath hitching in his throat as Wander moaned out in agony.

"What was that, Waaandeeer" he mocked, "I don't think I caught that. 'Please', WHAT?"

It was hard to concentrate when you were being slowly electrocuted, who knew? Hater's deep, rumbling voice was barely heard though the pleasant buzzing in his brain. Wander cracked an eye open, his heart skipping a beat when he found he was face-to-face with the guy. He bit his own bottom lip hard to fight back the grin that threatened to overtake his face.

"Please?" Uhhmmmm… pl-eeease…. hnn… _**oh**_~" he'd forgotten what he was supposed to be begging for. "… Psst. Line?"

The grin that was on Hater's face instantly fell— "Line"? Did he think…WAS HE MAKING THIS A JOKE?! His very LIFE was in his hands—which so happened were tight around his throat— and if he so CHOSE it….HE COULD SNUFF HIM OUT SO THAT HIS ANNOYING BRIGHTNESS NEVER BOTHERED HIM AGAIN!

The overlord growled, as he lifted the nomad a bit just to slam him into the table again— his charge increasing. Wander cringed, which brought the smile back onto Hater's face. He dug his claws deeper into the twerp's neck, as he shook him.

"OH, so you want your LINES, huh? Sure, PAL, I'll give you your lines. You should be BEGGING me to spare your life. You should WANT me to have mercy on you and END your torture. YOU SHOULD BE COWERING IN FEAR AT JUST HOW TRULY EVIL I AM! I AM YOUR MASTER, AND YOU ARE MY PLAYTHING! And I can BREAK you without giving it a second thought."

Wander was shivering, but it wasn't from fear.

Every nerve ending in his fuzzy body was screaming that _this hurt_. But seeing Hater actually enjoying himself, and getting to be the reason for that, transformed the searing pain into something enjoyable, something exciting, something- _oh_.

Wander flinched, as he felt the cold metal table against a part of him he wasn't aware was enjoying this so much. His eyes shot downward, but he wasn't able to see past Hater's looming visage. The nomad whimpered and shivered. This had just become a whole _**new **_game.

Pleading eyes snapped back up to look his captor in the eyes. Out of habit, he smiled weakly as he found a reason to beg.

"Hah-ater, please, cuh-could you-hn?"

AH! There it was! The begging. There was that odd look in Wander's eyes again—that mysterious haziness that for some reason brought excitement to the skeleton. He leaned closer, close enough that he felt the nomad's quivering breath on his cheekbone, as his own voice came out in a husky growl.

"THAT'S more like it! Come on, FINISH it! Spit it out- i want to hear you bef PROPERLY!"

Wander let out a shaky sigh; Hater really _**did**_ like things kinky. Hater's husky demands sent shivers down his spine, mixing with the electricity on the way down into the wriggling tentacles between his spread legs. The three slick appendages wrapped themselves around each other lazily, trying and failing to produce the friction they craved.

"Tuh-touch meee." the nomad wheezed. Wander pushed his hips upward, a tentacle stretched up to slide along Hater's robe.

….Okay, that was not what he was expecting. In fact…that was pretty much the opposite of what he was expecting. Hater was about to growl and demand he explain himself, when the skeleton felt himself flinching. Something…something was touching his robe!

"GYAH!" He looked down at what had been touching him, as his eyes shot open wide. He jumped away from it, and that was when he noticed just WHERE the strange appendage was coming from—as well as the fact it had some friends. Hater looked down in horror at Wander's tufts, where the monster was wriggling and trying to escape.

"What….WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

Wander fell limply to the table, the electricity that had been racing up and down his body suddenly absent. He lay there, panting, shivering, his muscles still aching dully from the currents.

Hater's question sounded far away through Wander's addled brain, but it did finally register. He raised his head and looked down at his old friends.

"Huh?" Had Hater never seen- oh. Right. Skeletons probably didn't have genitalia, huh?

"Y'don't have t'be… afraid of it or nothin'…" he rasped between breaths. "It's real friendly…. an I think it likes ya, Hater." the nomad grinded up against the air, whimpering, but smiling. "Please, I'm begging ya, touch it? Just a little?"

Don't have to be afr—?! HE WASN'T AFRAID! Lord Hater feared nothing! THINGS feared HIM, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!

….THOUGH, this…this CREATURE did happen to UNNERVE him…a little. Not a LOT, mind you, but enough to make the skeleton consider running out of the room screaming and go hide under his covers for the next million years.

Hater shook his head—focus. He…he had to focus on what was going on here! The overlord took in the look on Wander's face, and blushed. He…he had never seen the nomad look so…intense before. So…so…HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! The closest word he could find in his still scrambled brain was "hungry". BUT WHAT DID THAT EVEN MEAN?!

Hater looked back and forth between the tentacles and the nomad, the nomad was still begging…still pleading for him to continue to…to…to hurt him? Okay, this made no sense. At all! And yet…even odder still, is the fact he was…intrigued by this development. Don't get him wrong, he was also freaking out big time…but curiosity was also there, lurking in the shadows of his mind.

Curiosity was beginning to win out, as he inched himself a little closer to the table. He shakily stretched out a gloved claw to poke at one of the squirming tentacles closest to him.

He yiped out in surprise, sparking accidentally, as it instantly wrapped itself around his hand.

Now Wander _did_ scream, the sensation of electric currents shooting down his member was just too much.

"_**AHHH**_!" His body shuddered violently, and he moaned as the electricity stopped.

It had taken some prying…But finally Hater was able to release his hand from the grip of the flailing monster. Oh, wow…that thing was stronger than it looked! Hater's own freak-out was put on hold, however, as he found his eyes locking onto the screaming nomad— the overlord watched as the scream died out to a moan. Wander began to pant, gasping for breath, as he wiggled and squirm on the table. The tentacles also convulsed wildly, as if they were— in Hater's judgement— in pain.

So…THAT was the way to slain both the beast and hurt his enemy.

Excitement returned to Hater as he found himself roughly clutching onto the tentacles, squeezing them with intense force. He noted the arch in Wander's spine— YES! There it was! Pain! Agony! The evil overlord had found his ultimate weakness! He grinned madly as he leaned in closer, digging his claws into the beast, before throwing jolts at the tentacles again.

"Ah, screaming. Now THAT'S what I wanted to hear!"

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHNNnnn**_!" Wander's back arched painfully, his toes curled inside of his shoes, his fingers clenching into fists as excitement and pleasure tickled his every nerve. "_OH HUH-HAAATER~_"

The tentacles in Hater's hands curled and uncurled frantically, writhing in pleasure with the rest of him.

Ah, the screaming. It was practically music to Hater's ears. In fact, a part of him lamented the fact he didn't have his mic with him to record these beautiful screams of agony. The skeleton laughed mischievously to himself as he squeezed the tentacle beast harder— the limbs of the creature wrapping tighter around him to fight him off.

Oh, not today beast! Lord Hater wasn't finishing having his way with you!

"Yeeees, Wander! That's it! MORE, beg me to give you mercy and end it now!"

There was no hiding or biting back the pleasure-fuelled grin that had taken residence on his fuzzy face now. There was no fighting the moaning and panting, either, but who was thinking about that now, anyway?

"Hater…" Wander panted. "You really wanna… end this… already?" His body was shuddering so badly, it was difficult to speak now. He went back to moaning, instead.

Hater glared. Well…no, he did NOT want to end their little ga— HIS TORTURING— already. But Wander was supposed to! He was supposed to want him to desperately end his suffering— and then the skeleton would get to gloat as he decided if he would be a lenient overlord.

Which the answer was probably "no". Sometimes, however, he would get bored during his times with a prisoner and just opt to end because HE had things he would rather do— video games being one of the things that reigned on top of his list of pleasure time. Yet…this was one of the rare occasions he was EXCITED to have someone under him. Someone to hurt however he pleased.

'Not just SOMEONE,' he reminded himself, 'this is Wander— the biggest threat to his whole empire. His number one enemy!'

He smiled down at Wander once more, twisting the tentacles in his fist as he felt them tense up once more— giving Hater yet another delicious moan of agony from the nomad.

"Oh, no. Nonono, Waaandeeer. Trust me, I'm enjoying this FAR too much to see it end now." The overlord increased the intensity of his electricity, surprising even himself as his breath hitched along with the nomad's. He felt almost breathless as he growled at him. "I won't stop until there's nothing LEFT of you!"

"_**OOOHHH- NUH! NON**__onuhno_~" Amping up the power shooting through his body kicked the growing heat in his gut into overdrive. It was building too quickly now, and if Hater didn't let up soon, their game really _would_ be over.

"_HAH! HAY-ter- wait, I- HNNN HEH- STAH-stooooop_…" Wander squirmed and shuddered against the metal table, chest heaving.

And stop was what Hater did. He blinked. And then he blinked some more. Wait…Waaaait. Was Wander…was he actually doing what he wanted for a change? Was he just…begging? as in, ACTUALLY begging for him to stop? To spare him?

Oh, well…Yes. That…that was good! Exactly what he wanted!

Just when the nomad started to catch his breath, the skeleton grinned as he suddenly started his hands once more. The tentacle-beast convulsed, its limbs becoming slicker as it secreted some strange liquid. Ah-HA! He must have truly been hurting the creature now, if it was sweating in a panic now! They wiggled about like fish suffocating without the much needed water through their gills—as if trying to escape his grip and retreat back to the shadows of Wander's tufts from which they came.

Oh, no. Hater was NOT through with them yet! His grip became tighter, causing Wander to moan out in pain again as his pelvis bucked.

"Squirm, Wander. Try to escape all you want! BUT I HAVE YOU IN MY GRASP, and you are NOT going anywhere until I break you!"

Worries about ending the game were tossed out, buried by the buzzing, the fog of rapidly growing pleasure that ran up his spine, tickled his chest, and shot back down to pool in his lower gut. Fists balled, tugging uselessly at the restraints, every muscle in his fuzzy little body tightening, his breathing was uneven and ragged. This was it, there was no turning back or stopping it now.

"_Hnnn-hn-hn-hn HaaaAAH-HATEahh- __**OH HATER**_!"

Wander's screams of ecstasy echoed off of the walls of the torture room, as the fire in his gut finally let go, drenching Hater's gloves, and the front of his robe.

Hater's first reaction was astonishment. A guy just doesn't expect to have liquids suddenly explode from their enemy and land all over them. Heck…the skeleton's mouth had been open and everything! Oh, oh that's NASTY!

However, the overlord began to sing a different tune—metaphorically speaking, of course, Hater did NOT sing— when he realized the creature in his hands had gone limp. He threw a look down to the nomad underneath him; Wander was panting now, face reddened and flushed as his breath was labored—no doubt from pain! Had he…had he SLAYED the beast?!

Hater let go of the tentacles, and found himself amazed as the creature already began retreating to the depths of Wander's nether region—very much like a wounded animal. So…it was true! Hater had…

"I…I won! I did it! I FINALLY CONQUERED AND **BEAT** YOU!"

The skeleton's victory had been short lived, however, when he was suddenly interrupted by the sounds of screaming coming from outside the door. Hater looked over curiously as the entrance suddenly opened— and Commander Peepers ran in yelling at the top of his lungs. The watchdog began to frantically push in numbers on the security keypad, as the door swiftly shut and locked behind him. He leaned up against the door as he panted frantically.

"PEEPERS?!" Hater cried, his good mood beginning to die as his anger returned. "I THOUGHT I told you I was NOT to be interrupted?!"

"B-But…BUT SIR! It…I…**CAPTAIN TIM**!" His third in command flailed his arms wildly as he tried to explain. " I tried doing as you said, taking control and whatnot while you were busy— BUT THEN YOUR **ABOMINATION** HAS BEEN TRYING TO **EAT** ALL THE—"

Peepers' rantings were interrupted as he finally noted that his boss was covered in some strange liquid.

"Uh…what's that?"

Peepers then threw a look over at the table where Wander was— looking far too pleased for a supposedly tortured victim.

Wander lifted his head just enough to glance at Peepers with a lazy smile.

"Heya, Mister Peepers. Sorry, you're a little late; I'm done playin' for awhile, if you catch my meanin'." he lay his head back down and visibly shivered, muscles still recovering from being electrocuted. "But, you could have a turn on the table, if ya wanted! Hater's the best at this game."

The tone in which he'd said that brought the situation into nauseating clarity, and for a moment, Peepers thought he might be sick. He found himself backing away from the two, slowly. His gaze shot back to Hater.

"Sir, you- did you- I mean, was it- with WANDER, really?!"

Hater crossed his arms in annoyance—only to suddenly recall his recent victory over his enemy as he felt the sticky tentacle secretion on his arms. He made a face of disgust, only to quickly change to a more stony expression as he cleaned his gloved hands on a still unsoiled part of his robe—before tucking his arms behind his back. He glared as he loomed over his third in command.

"What are you BABBLING about, Peepers?"

"You! AND **WANDER!**"

Hater found himself growing angrier. He did NOT like being confused or left in the dark.

"YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE! Me and Wander WHAT?! Just before YOU came in, I just got done WRECKING my greatest enemy! Oh, yes, and it was THRILLING to see him writhe under my pow—"

"**EW!**" Peepers interupted in a panic. "No-EW! SIR, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT! Keep your bedroom talk to YOURSELF!"

Okay, now the overlord was just plain stumped. Bedroom…Oh, wow, Captain Tim must have did a number on his commander. He would really have to work on his pet not treating his officers as chew toys. The watchdog MUST have been out of it if he thought they were in Hater's bedroom.

"Would you CALM down! You're talking crazy and…and stuff! I don't know what you THINK is going on…But all I did was torture Wander. GROD! Shock a guy a few times, make them spill vital fluids from their monster defense system, not the freaken end of the world!"

Hater threw a glance over at nomad and found himself glaring as he realized Wander was already recuperating. GEEZE, can't people just remain in pain for a while! If he kept THAT up, he might have to go in for a round two!

Peepers blinked at his boss in disbelief.

"Monster Defense System?" he asked, flatly. "Sir, with all do respect, of course…" be began, calmly. "_HOW CAN ANYONE BE SO BLINDLY IGNORANT_?!" he was yelling so forcefully, his feet had left the ground for a moment. But he wasn't done yet.

"You weren't torturing him, _**you were pleasuring him**_! LOOK at him! Does he LOOK tortured? NO! He looks-" oh grod he'd looked over at Wander again, ew ew ew, focus. "You might as well just get married now, just slip on a frumpy wedding dress and get it over with! Look at you! Standing there, covered in Wander's- _**UHHG**_!" Peepers was beginning to wish he'd stayed out there with the flesh-eating monster.

Okay, going crazy because a spider monster had been trying to open your chest and lay eggs inside of you was ONE thing…But NOBODY got away with yelling at LORD HATER! The overlord growled as he snatched up his third in command by his suit and brought him closer to his eye level—the watchdog dangling in the air. He let his other free hand spark wildly as a threat— he wanted answers and he wanted them NOW!

"ALRIGHT, Peepers, you need to start calming yourself down now—AND EXPLAIN WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT! Frumpy Wedding dress? Marriage? PLEASURE?!"

Hater began shaking the officer.

"I. . WANDER! Nothing more!" The overlord, still holding onto his third in command stomped over to the nomad and held the watchdog over him.

"WANDER, " he cried, addressing his tortured victim, "I DEMAND you tell Commander Peepers just what we were doing! EXPLAIN TO HIM your DIRE situation!"

Wander looked at the freaked out Peepers for only a moment, before he was looking at Hater again. He wanted him to explain in detail what they'd been up to? Wander raised a brow and smirked.

"_Hater_, you _**are**_ dirty." he purred. "But alrighty!" he added, cheerfully; if that's what he was into.

"See, Mister Peepers, we were doin' the roleplay thing where I pretend t'be all helpless an' tortured an' such, while Hater here works his magic with those tingly zappy powers of his." Wander shuddered at the memory, his eyes fogging over again. "I didn't know it was _this _kinda playin' at first, but _**I**_ ain't complainin'."

Hater smiled triumphantly.

"SEE, Peepers, we were just doing the torture roleplay thing as Wander pre—?!" The skeleton found his smile fell as he realized something was WRONG with what he just said. He got closer to the nomad as he gave him a critical stink eye—causing Peepers to come closer as well.

"S-SIR!"

"SHUDDUP PEEPERS!" Hater focused back on Wander. "Uh, what was that about '_pretending_'?"

"Well, sure!" Wander's grin suddenly fell, and he looked up at Hater, worriedly. "Oh Hater, y'didn't think you were really _hurtin_' me, did ya? I am _**so**_ sorry!" he guessed he must have been acting a little too well? "I promise you I am feelin just fine, friend… maybe even a little _nicer_ 'n fine." his grin had returned, and he raised a suggestive brow.

So…He WASN'T hurting him? Then…Hater paused as he let his brain try to process the pieces and what he had seen during their torture session. The cries of agony were NOT pain filled. The moans were NOT from having his enemy hurt him. Then what—

What Commander Peepers had said began to sink in as well, the longer he stared at Wander's flirtatious expression. "Pleasure". That was the word he had used. So…did that mean he was being mocked all this time? That it WAS just a game? But what about the tentacles that came from Wander's gro—

**!**

They…were…not a defense mechanism were they? Hater was well aware of diverse alien species that reacted in different ways to pain stimuli— so it seemed NATURAL, not knowing anything about the nomadic species, that they might develop something like that. Especially since the conscious part of their brain—if one was to only go by their interactions with Wander— seem to find fighting back as abhorrent. But all species fight for survival— that's what they are PROGRAMMED to do! To LIVE! To fight off pain and whatever was causing them harm.

But Wander was reacting to pleasure. And if if he wasn't FIGHTING him, like he previously thought….

THEN WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED?!

Hater found himself looking back at the expression on the nomad's face. That look. That look he ALWAYS seemed to give whenever Hater was around. It was mocking, it was…it was just plain AWKWARD. It was like the way couples in movies would look at each other before they started getting physical and admitting they liked each other. Like when they began holding hands, making out, and sometimes—in the more risque films, they would even start having—

…

Oh.

_Oh._

**OH NO!**

Hater found his eyes going back in forth between the nomad and the watchdog, both looking and staring at him. Wander seemed curious now, maybe even a bit worried. Peepers, however, looked deadpan at him as the skeleton finally finished putting two and two together. 'About time,' it seemed to taunt sarcastically.

The overlord found himself growing dizzy. Not paying attention at all, he found his grip on his third in command grow lose—until the watchdog completely fell from his hand and landed on top of Wander. Peepers screams went unnoticed, as the room continued to spin.

Finally all went black as Lord Hater collapsed to the floor—fainting.


End file.
